I Can't be Crazy
by Kaylee.Jaded
Summary: Rose Tyler is in love with a time-traveling hero that visits her in her dreams named The Doctor, but that doesn't mean she's crazy! RIGHT? a Rose 101h fanfic. (I suck at summaries :C)
1. Introduction

**Rose POV:**

Today was just like any other day, birds were singing and the clouds were out. your typical Wednesday afternoon, well as typical as time travel with a 900 year old time lord can be.

"Arghh!" I screamed as I was slung across the TARDIS. "Sorry love, technical difficulties!" the Doctor yelled back at me trying to gain any control what so ever his chocolate brown hair that was seconds ago sticking up everywhere flopped onto his face. "UHM ROSE?! A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" he yelled at me over the wurring of the TARDIS engine. "UH YEAH, SURE! WHAT DO I DO?!" I asked running or sliding more or less over to him and pressing random buttons. "OH NO! NOT THAT ONE! OH GOD! HOLD ON!" he yelled falling to the ground and holding onto the control panel and with a big WURSHAM the TARDIS smashed into something, something big. I looked outside one of many TARDIS windows to see a black, vacant space. Then I saw a big white flash; it was over.

and that's when I woke up, on a hospital bed in the Looney bin, they say he's just a dream, just a mechanism my mind made up to cope with the death of my dad, but its not the emotions I feel with him are all too real, and im willing to prove it.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the blank white walls of this poisonous cell in London's psychiatric ward that has been my home for the last 6 months, and its living hell. The only thing keeping me from repelling myself out of a window at this point is a "fictional character that my mind has mas created to deal with my fathers death" at least that's what i hear around here, because these shrinks apparently know me better than i know myself, when really they don't know the half of it.

The Doctor, his name is The Doctor by the way, the 'character' but its not like that at all. He is completely and 100% real, i would know trust me, I'm going to tell you something crazy right now okay? He takes me on adventures when i sleep, but its not a dream i swear, its way too real to be a dream, no its much more than that, we travel through space and wait for it... TIME! I know crazy right? But I'm not, i swear. Hes real, the adventures are real and don't get me started on those damn emotions, those are 900% real, if anything the emotions are the realest thing about him, he comes from this weird place called Galifrey, i heard its beautiful but he doesn't like talking about it for some reason. And we travel in this box called a TARDIS, it looks like a phone box but, old, oh yes! and its bigger on the inside! Its amazing! And like i said, its sort of my only safe haven in this hell hole.

I heard a knocking at my door, right on time. "Ms,Tyler? Are you in?" one of the drones asked at the door peeking in anyways. "Yes, I'm in." I said sighing turning my attention to the door as two women walked in the door, one in a lab coat with a clipboard , the other dressed in a beige dress with another clipboard, these are the drones, or shrinks if you will. They pulled up the two chairs that were by my drawing table to the foot of my bed.

"Okay Rose, any new thoughts or anything?" the one in the lab coat asked.

"No." I said plainly dreading talking to them, they never help anyways, they just judge me and chalk it up to my dads death. Its a waste really.

"What about the man? The one in your dreams?" The other one asked scribbling on her clipboard

"The Doctor." I quickly corrected "And there not dreams." I said sighing, I've explained this time and time again but they just cant get it through there thick skulls.

"Right, The Doctor, I'm sorry." She said sassly writing more notes. "Do you still see him, The Doctor? Does he still visit you?"

"He doesn't visit me, i visit him, he picks me up" I explained for the 10th time this week, and its only Tuesday.

"I see, and when did this start?" The one in the lab coat asked again. She knows the answer.

"About 8 months ago." I said gritting my teeth at my same response. "It will always be 8 months, stop asking the same questions." I said snapping.

"Of course I'm sorry." She said underlining something on her paper and checking a box or two. "Whats happened lately with The Doctor?" she asked smiling.

"Same old, same old. We saved a civilization last night." I said just giving them a pixel of what happened, its not like they would care of believe me anyways, why waste the breath?

"That's good. Go on." She urged scribbling something down and looking at me again, i felt like an animal in for testing or a criminal in interrogation.

"No. You don't believe he's real so you don't get to hear the stories of his adventures." I said turning away to stare at my white walls again.

"I see." She said and sighed "Then we'll be off." She said gathering her notes and leaving with the other drone shutting the door behind them.

I got up and dragged my chairs back to my table and sat in the one closer to my crayons and notebook. I flipped to a blank page and started drawing the monsters we conquered last night, Cybermen i think they're called. They look like robots with headphones and a heart capsule, so i drew just that, now time for the good guy. I drew The Doctor with his sonic screwdriver pointed at the monster with swirly blue lines engulfing the monster. I quickly taped the paper to the underneath of my table with all the other pictures, were not allowed to put things on the walls and I'm not getting out of here any time soon so I'm saving these pictures.

I got up and stretched as I pushed in my chair and walked out my door, its lunch time.

I walked through the halls trying to avoid everyone and everything. They all think I'm crazy, but who are they to judge? They're stuck here just like me. I sifted through the people and arrived promptly at the cafeteria. Pushing the doors open I quickly scanned the large room with all white walls and white tile floors, everything is so plain and boring here, i cant wait for tonight so i can see the Doctor and leave this horrid place.

I jumped in the back of the line and grabbed my tray filling it with random foods found on the bar that all vaguely resemble the alien that is encased what The Doctor refers to as 'daleks', yeah not a pretty sight. I grabbed my little can of apple juice and told the woman my name and sat at a table closest to the door**;** just in case the Doctor wants to come save me right now. HINT HINT.

Anyways, i picked at my food and drank my apple juice quickly so i could get back to my secluded chamber and wait for the Doctor, and properly named too, he always comes to my aid when i need him., which is pretty much everyday all the time in this hell hole.

I quickly drank my apple juice and hastily threw away the other... food and almost ran back to my room.

I hate people, like with a passion I'm a bit antisocial but its just because humans are idiots. I do specify humans because the Doctor is perfect in every aspect honestly and i quite the opposite of hate him.

Now to the fun part of living here. I shut off my lights and jumped into bed and covered up like a giddy five year old on the night of Christmas eve, which is kind of the same thing only better, 100% better.

_Dreamtime._


End file.
